So Many Misconceptions
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Suzaku has a thing for Lelouch and Lelouch has a thing for Suzaku. It wasn't til' a game of truth or dare until they noticed and tried to express their feelings...but it left some bad feelings. Rated M for safety...mostly language. Enjoy


So Many Misconceptions

_**I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME! ^_^ MEEPAH**_

_**Rated M for language (just wanted 2 b safe) It mostly shonen-ai**_

_**Author's Note: Alright, just some little random piece a crap that I found lying around, so I refined it and it turned out OK. YAY! Eh hem...so, just some little lemon and lime...I hope you like men on men, cause that's what this one is about. If you no likey, no ready. If you do, then by all means, read! In...3...2...1...MA! **_

_**PS. One shot**_

It's normal to have certain feelings toward your best friend, isn't it? I mean, sure everyone says that it's normal for two guys to dress in the same room, be half naked in the boys bathroom, and change in front of each other...but I'm pretty sure it ISN'T normal to get a heart-on when said person starts to strip and you're alone inside of a mansion...a gigantic mansion, which is still surprising. It only reminds me of how rich Brittanian's can get. "Hey, Suzaku" Lelouch called. Suzaku Kuururugi, after glancing around the large house, jumped slightly at the sudden call. He turned around quickly. "What is it, Lelouch?" The young Brittanian prince, looking as suave and groomed as ever, patted the chair next to him absently, eyes still glued to a dangerously large book. Suzaku sat down, flustered slightly. He couldn't help but notice the sheer size of the thing, and had to ask. "What's that book about? Is it any good?" Lelouch looked up slightly, smirked, and looked back down. "Not like you of all people would understand something of this calliber. Just stick to the coloring books," he drawled. Suzaku sighed annoyingly. "Why are you always saying stuff like that? You won't get and keep friends that way," he warned. Lelouch shrugged. "I don't really need a whole lot of friends...people just seem to flock to me." The brunette snorted and looked away. _Yep, same old Lelouch. Snide as always. _"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What's the book about?" Lelouch sighs, defeated. "It's about different rulers of the world that rose to power in different standards...for example, it has an index of different kings, popes, war heroes, and more," Suzaku looks back at the boy, stunned. "And you are reading this, why?" Lelouch shrugged, inwardly laughing at the others idiocy of not noticing anything about his oddness. "Just to read." Suzaku laughed heartily. "That's the Lelouch I know. Eccentric and sly to the end." Lelouch snorts and stands up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?" Suzaku shakes his head. "No thanks. I don't want to impose..." Lelouch tries to keep the smile without sounding annoyed. "You're a guest, Suzaku. Now, is there anything that you want?" Suzaku shrugged. "Well, alright. Could I have some soda?" Lelouch put on a fake grin and left the room. Suzaku breathed out. "He seems so different from what I remember. I don't know what, but there is something off about him." He stands up and stretches, striding toward different cabinets. "Oh, I remember this!" he states, stopping in front of a sideboard. Opening the casing, he pulls out a photo album that held family pictures of when they were younger. The first page that he opened up to was clouded with black marker. He grimaced. "Why would he do that?" he whispered. Taking out the photo completely, and was surprised at what he saw. A small photo of his mother and Nunnaly, snuggling up to a fire with both of their eyes closed. He grinned and slipped the photo back in, closing the cupboard. Lelouch walked in as he did so, and froze in his tracks. _**There was my information to the Black Knights in there...did he see them? **_Setting down the drinks, never once losing his smile, he stalked up to Suzaku and stared at the room. "So, what were you looking at just now?" Suzaku shook his head. "Just one of the old scrapbooks. I saw a picture of Nunnally and your mom...I hope that I din't offend you by doing so." Lelouch sighed in relief. "No, you didn't. I was just wondering," he reassured him. There was something up with the way that Lelouch was acting...and it was obvious that it wasn't normal behavior at all.

"So, what's next?" Suzaku asked. They were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. while trying to finish their homework. Lelouch, of course, finished his 30 minutes before Suzaku had, rushing him and prodding him to hurry up. "Why can't you be smarter!" Suzaku frowned and wrote as fast as he could. Now, his hand was cramping up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, Suzaku. I'm not at all used to working with others on assignments or homework." Suzaku shrugged and continued to flip through channels. Lelouch stared into space, and brought out the book he had been previously reading. Suzaku noticed this, and a flicker of hope entered him. "Hey, do you want to play a game?" he asked. Lelouch shrugged and set down his book. "Depends. Is it chess, shogi, or checkers? If so, then no." Suzaku rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the couch. "No. We could play truth or dare," Lelouch frowned and turned back in the direction he was before. "Nah uh. I hate truth or dare. Besides, I don't like either alternative. Telling the truth always leads to problems and dares are terrible and have screwed up endings, no matter what they are." Suzaku nodded, agreeing with what he said. "Please, Lelouch. We haven't seen one another in what, 7 years? Just do it and I won't bother you when you read." Lelouch smiled. "I will take you up on that offer. All right, but only a few games. I don't want to play it for long."

"So, who should start?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku looked at his watch. 7:39 p.m. "I could go if you want," he offered. Lelouch stared down at the floor and groaned. "I really don't want to do this..." he started. But then he looked at Suzaku's puppy dog eyes and just couldn't say no. "but for this once, I'll conceed." Suzaku smiled greatly, nearly leaping from the floor. (I love you!) "OK...truth or dare?" Suzaku thought for a second. "Truth," he answered. Lelouch stared back at him. "Hm. Are you honestly stupid, or do you just act that way to get to me?" Suzaku was speechless. _What the Hell? _"I can be both. I love to mess with you because you're too damn calm for anyone's own good. Especially yours." He was congratulating himself at the fact that he had finally let loose that bit of information. "Now it's your turn, Lelouch. Truth or dare?" Lelouch sighed. "Truth." Suzaku bit his lip. He had been wanting to ask the question, but it had always escaped him. "...Do you know any members of the Black Knights?" Lelouch froze again, trying not to shoot a geass, which wouldn't work anyway, at Suzaku. "What? Who are they?" Suzaku grimaced. "I would think that you'd know who the Black Knights were...considering that Kallen is one of them." Lelouch silently cursed. _**Damnit! That girl. I told her not to get full of herself. Suzaku, as much as a gullible fool he is, he won't be taken down so easily. **_"Huh...I'd heard that she was, rumors mostly. I just didn't want to believe them." Suzaku smiled. "Phew. I was thinking there for a second that you really were clueless about something for once. All right, your turn again." Lelouch let loose a breath, one that he hadn't recognized. Sort of like...dreary. Half dead. The kind of sigh that just comes out without you meaning to. "Truth or dare?" Suzaku smiled again. "Truth." Lelouch put his hand on his chin, thinking of a good question. Then, without thinking(for once), he blurted one out. "Are you gay, Suzaku?" The brunette stopped smiling, the expression replaced with amazement and worry. "Um...what?" Lelouch smacked his forehead and flapped his hand in dismissal. "Nothing, sorry. I didn't mean to ask you in that manor. I had just been wondering." Suzaku thought for a minute. _Do I tell him or not? If he isn't gay, which I highly doubt with that body, I would end up being the poster child for 11 rapist or something stupid like that. _He laughed, trying to play off the shock. "No. What would give you that idea?" he asked. Lelouch shrugged, flushed a little. "Nothing really. I just thought that you were because you kind of stare at me when we're in the locker room. I just thought that you were interested. _**Nice! Now you've done it, Lelouch. Why not just throw yourself at the guy. **_Suzaku thought for a second, and got an idea. "Truth or Dare?" Lelouch thought he'd give it a try. "Dare." Suzaku let go a small parade in his head that the Brittanian finally picked dare. "To answer your former question, I want you to kiss me." Lelouch stared at the brunette as if he'd gone mental. "What?" he shrieked. Not that he didn't want to...god, he'd love to. But, it was the perfect atmosphere for something else to happen during it...he didn't want to attempt nor think about it. "Uh, can I go back on my offer?" Suzaku gawked at him, agging him on. Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence (awkward silence, gay baby born), Lelouch crawled on the floor, looking like a cat beginning to pounce on his prey. This startled Suzaku, but slightly turned him on as well. "Only the cheek, got it," he warned. Suzaku nodded quickly, freaking out. _Calm down. _Lelouch creeped closer. _Calm down...! _Closer. _Oh my god! _Once he was in reaching distance, Suzaku pulled Lelouch by the collar, and forcefully pushed him down on the floor, crashing his lips onto the others immediately.

They didn't really speak to each other since that day. Every time that Suzaku would go anywhere near Lelouch, he would immediately avert his eyes and walk somewhere else, always blushing the cutest shade of pink. "Why does he have to look so cute when he gets pissed?" Suzaku asked himself. He sighed, eating his lunch on top of the roof of the school. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Lelouch all day. "He must be really good at avoiding me then..." The door opened loudly. Suzaku looked down at the entrance, wondering who was coming up here. No one ever came up onto the landing ever since so many of the students that had originally been here seemed to continuously fall off. There was only one that had survived, and that would be Lelouch from the time that he almost fell off trying to save that one cat...that had a Zero mask on. Wait, what? How could he not have noticed? It was so obvious that Lelouch had some direct connection with the Black Knights, more over their leader. _What if Lelouch is Zero. _Suzaku laughed at himself. "As uncouth as that boy is, I doubt that he's that crazy," he thought for a second. "then again, he was reading that dictator book-" A ball came flying at him and hit him square in the face. He grabbed onto his temple, vision a bit shaky. "What the hell?" He looked down, jumping off the landing to meet the assailant, but stopped. "Lelouch?" The boy frowned and turned away. "What the heck was that for? You could have really killed me if I didn't catch myself. I could have fallen off the landing, then what?" Lelouch shrugged. Suzaku frowned and stalked off towards the entrance, his head still hurting painfully from an oncoming bruise that was sure to hurt worse later. When his hand touched the door knob, Lelouch grabbed his arm forcefully. Suzaku twisted around, ready to yell at him to get off, but stopped. Lelouch looked worried, not nonchalant as he usually is. _What is it now? _"We need to talk, Suzaku. There's something I need to ask you," he lowered his hand. Suzaku put his arm back down and walked back to where he originally was, helping Lelouch up. After they were seated comfortably...and not leaning against each other...they began to talk. "Suzaku...why did you want me to kiss you?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku scratched his head. "Um. Because I didn't know if you'd do it or not. I just wanted to pick something, seeing as dares are supposed to be strange and all." _**That's a lie, **_Lelouch thought to himself. He cleared his throat. "Was that all it was about?" Suzaku nodded, trying to act as cold as he was capable without cracking under the pressure. "There wasn't anything...special going on?" Suzaku nodded again, ignoring the question whole heartedly. He didn't even look Lelouch in the face. Lelouch growled lowly under his breath. Reaching out, he pulled Suzaku closer to his face, and kissed him. "W-what?" Suzaku's muffled cry called out in surprise. Lelouch pulled away slowly. "What about that? Did you feel anything?" _** I know that I did...**_Suzaku coughed, trying to retrieve some air that was lost. "...Kind of," he drolled. _**That was definitely a lie. I hope. **_Suzaku sighed and thought for a few seconds. "You really want to know the truth?" he asked. Lelouch nodded insistently, sitting closer than before. "I didn't just dare you to kiss me because of the game...I wanted to answer your question," he confided. Lelouch raised one eye brow in confusion. "What question?" Suzaku looked at him. "The one you asked about me being gay. I lied...I am, for you." Lelouch skipped a very important heart beat, nearly falling until Suzaku caught him. "You alright, Lelouch? You're looking pale." Suzaku put his head to Lelouch's, trying to feel a temperature difference. There was none. But, why was the boy so flustered...unless. "Lelouch, are you gay?" he was half excited, expecting, well, hoping, for a yes. Lelouch thought about lying, about playing it off, but that wouldn't solve a thing. "Yes..." Suzaku swung his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him onto his lap, connecting their lips.

*Modern time *

"Hey, Suzaku!" Lelouch called. Suzaku looked through the doorway of the Lamperouge house. "What is it?" he asked. Lelouch walked around the corner and picked up a tie, holding it next to another. "Which do you think?" Suzaku hummed, tapping his fingers on the desk. "I think...purple. It suits your eyes." The boy blushed madly, walking out of the room, but was seized and brought back to sit down. "You want anything to eat before we go?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I can." Suzaku groaned, snuggling him closer. "You should eat something. Even though it's a party, it's always best to eat something before going," another motherly advice from the puppy. Lelouch moaned. "Are you sure that you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked. Suzaku stopped hugging him, and let him stand. "Of course I do! If I didn't want to, there wouldn't be any reason for this entire fanfic." Lelouch tossed his head back and looked up at me, slightly smiling and slightly...doing some weird thing with his mouth. Oh god! He's actually smiling! "Hey, can you stop the fic now?" he called. I frowned. "Fine. 5 minute break!"

_**Fin**_

_**Yay! Another done fiction. Hopefully this one was a OK. ^_^ ^)_(^ Itachi face again! Please Rate & review& add any comment that you would like. **_

_**Leouch- this fic was retarded**_

_**Suzaku- Yah! You promised us yaoi**_

_**Me- But it is yaoi! **_

_**Suzaku and Lelouch- No, it's shonen-ai**_

_**Me- WHATEVER! It's only rated M because of the language**_

_**Lelouch- It wasn't that bad! =_=**_


End file.
